


Back-up Plan

by friedhotsauce



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Gen, Nicer than usual Loki, Thor 2 Spoilers, lokane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki bit his lip in uncertainty and tried to keep his calm demeanour. “I can help you Jane.”<br/>He drew a sharp dagger from its sheath. “But I know you’re not going to like my idea, not one bit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back-up Plan

                It failed. The perfectly reliable plan, which the estranged brother had carefully pieced together by the last threads of trust, had faltered before it had even begun. Thor, Jane, and Loki stood still with shock as their vicious enemies readied their weapons to attack. Discourage now washed over the trio’s once confident minds, like a tsunami’s first wave smashing into a beach. 

Just then, Thor turned to his brother. “Take Jane and run.” He said in a solid tone, as if his courage had never fleeted in the first place.

“What?” Loki and Jane questioned with furrowed brows.

“Go now!” Thor yelled. The loud command alerted the dark elf and his minions, and they charged toward the hammer-wielder. 

Loki snatched Jane’s wrist and roughly dragged her up a steep slope. Neither dared to look behind, despite the chaotic clashing that sounded not too far away. He quickly grew frustrated at her unhelpfully long dress and the rolling gravel under their feet, that kept them from maintaining a fast pace. Suddenly, the scientist slipped her clammy hand from Loki’s grasp and knelt down to the jagged floor. 

She hugged herself around her torso, breathing as if the oxygen was slowly being drawn from her lungs. The pale man grudgingly turned to retrieve the woman again. He rolled his eyes with annoyance, and was ready to reprimand Jane for the action, until she let out blood-curdling screams. Loki had never heard such a sound all his centuries of living. Not from males or females; not even by the most distraught mourner or war-ravaged soldier. Loki had only ever heard wails of anger and promises of revenge from those of either situation. But this noise was polar opposite. It was a drain of energy rather than a boost, it was filled with pain and fear; something that hardly existed in the near-utopian Asgard. Jane’s screams broke the heart Loki never thought he had.

The pale man swooped down to collect the sobbing woman. He stood the scientist up and steadied her against his shoulder, then they hobbled together into a nearby cave. He sighed with relief as they finally reached the welcoming entrance. But before they could make the final step, Jane plunged to the ground again with the same symptoms. Loki knelt to her height and took her hot, sweaty face in his hands.

“Look at me.”

Despite her disoriented state, she was able to follow the instruction and focused her completely blackened pupils. Loki bit his lip in uncertainty and tried to keep his calm demeanour. “I can help you Jane.”

He drew a sharp dagger from its sheath. “But I know you’re not going to like my idea, not one bit.”

The woman became frightened at his statement, and tried to escape his presence, but the aether’s pain seemed to have crushed her will to walk. Finding the moment opportune, Loki grabbed her around the waist and forced the dagger into her lower abdomen, not too deep but deep enough. Jane’s shouts ceased and were replaced with heavy breaths and hiccupping sobs. The black-haired man sat in front of her, legs folded and calves tucked underneath him. He guided the scientist’s body down and she collapsed with her knees planted on top of his thighs. Loki quickly cut away at the cloth that covered the spilling wound, to clearly inspect the area. The glow of the aether shone dangerously and floated ghost-like around her midsection, heading toward the chest, where her weakening heart lay. There was no extra time to comfort her into the process, he needed to act fast. Loki attached his freezing mouth to the small, gaping hole. He set his jaw and made sure only the flat part of his teeth helped to secure the hold on her skin. And thus began the ancient, almost forgotten process of sucking poison out of its victim. With eyes screwed shut, he absorbed a small amount of blood and aether into his mouth, then spit the concoction out to the side.

Repeating the step over and over, Loki felt Jane’s body shake with exhaustion and ragged sighs. He travelled his hands up her back to support her stance; to break the position would confirm the woman’s end. Every time the pale man returned his lips to the stabbed skin, the scientist would tightly grip the ornaments on his shoulders and plead, “Stop, stop, please stop.”

But he couldn’t, he wouldn’t; not until he was sure as hell that all the aether was out. Of course Loki wanted to fulfill Jane’s request as the taste of the poison and blood began to nauseate his tongue, and his weighed upon legs were starting to get sore. Quite a while had passed when the pale man directed his red-stained face to the scientist’s eyes for a type of status report. After all this time, no changes had occurred within her haunting eyes. If anything, the process did more harm than good: Jane’s olive skin became as white as paper and the pool of liquid on the side, contained more blood than aether.

“Why isn’t this working?” Loki shouted to himself as his outrage peaked. Jane responded to the outburst by sliding her hands to the back of his head, and reluctantly pulling it towards the work-site, as if encouraging him to try again.

“No!” He yelled, taking her gently by the hips. “Don’t you understand? This is it, it’s not working.” Unwanted tears began to worm out of the black-haired man.

“There’s nothing more I can do for you Jane Foster. I’m sorry,” he whispered and tiredly rested his forehead to her bleeding stomach. Jane weakly petted her fingers through his hair, in a forgiving manner. It was only a matter of time now.

“I want to see the stars.” The scientist croaked lazily. Loki looked above and scowled at the disgusting cover of grey clouds that refrained the woman from her dying wish.

“There are no stars out tonight.” He choked out.

“Sure there are.” Jane managed to smile, and softly placed her finger-tips over Loki’s ever-green eyes. “They’re right here.”


End file.
